


Whale Island

by Airbender_Rui



Series: Killua X Alluka X Travels [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Other, baby gays, trans kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airbender_Rui/pseuds/Airbender_Rui
Summary: Killua and Alluka visit Whale Island. Fluff!!
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Mito Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck
Series: Killua X Alluka X Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Whale Island

The salty sea wind whipped through Killua’s hair, and he saw the familiar green silhouette of Whale Island.

“Gon lives there?” Alluka asks, squeezing his hand.

Killua nods, smiling tenderly down at his sister.

Alluka laughs. “Brother, pat my head?” Killua obliges, happily. Alluka continues, “I’m glad Ikalgo convinced you to come. It’s a beautiful island!”

The two siblings had just come from Yorknew City, where Ikalgo and Meleoreon were working as private investigators. With tears in his eyes, the octopus-man urged Killua to talk to Gon about all that happened before the King died. Ikalgo had recently gone to a support group for Chimeras, and he wished for Killua to move on and heal from that period.

Killua has to admit that Ikalgo had a point. His nightmares about Ilumi and his pins have transformed into nightmares of Gon dying in his arms, or Pitou tearing him to shreds and re-animating his body. It was even worrying Alluka and Nanika, as she was often at his side when he’d wake up in cold sweat.

Leaning against the rail of the small ship, they look off into the distance as Whale Island gets closer and closer. “Nanika likes it here!” Alluka exclaims happily, wrapping her arms around Killua. Killua smiles and pats Alluka’s head.

_________________________________________________________

He and Alluka walk up the cliff to Gon’s house. He sees Gon and Mito from the back as they hang up laundry. He’s shorter than Killua now, but with a more muscular frame. Killua wonders how Gon hasn’t sensed their approach, before remembering, with a cold twist in his gut, that Gon doesn’t have Nen anymore.

Slowly, Gon turns around, moving to hang up a shirt. “Killua!” he screams. He sprints and slams into Killua, and Killua realizes with a grunt of relief that even without Nen, Gon could pack a punch without meaning to. The hug is lasting longer than he thought it would, and Killua feels his cheeks getting warm.

Thankfully, he is interrupted by Mito. “Nice to see you again, Killua.” She turns to Alluka, “And you must be Alluka? Or is it Nanika?”

Alluka’s eyes widen, surprised that Mito knew about her. Killua is reminded of the first time he met Mito.

“Oi!” Killua slaps the back of Gon’s head. “I told you about Alluka’s powers in confidence!”

“Hey!” Gon rubs his head. “Mito won’t tell anyone, promise!”

Killua fumes, but he lets it go when Alluka squeezes his hand. “It’s okay, brother.” She turns to Mito. “I’m Alluka right now! Are you Gon’s Aunt Mito?”

Mito puts her hands on her hips. “Yes, that’s me. Call me Aunt Mito! You should have called ahead, and I would’ve cooked something!” She leads them into the house. “100 problem sets before dinner, Gon!”

“Yes, Teacher Mito,” Gon says with resignation. Killua suppresses the urge to laugh at his friend’s expense. He notices a picture of Gon’s grandmother, and a shrine surrounding it, complete with burning incense. He bows slightly, paying his respects. Alluka follows him.

Mito turns to the guests as they enter the dining room. Gon runs off to his room. Mito says, “Give me your clothes so I can do laundry while you take a bath. 10, 9, 8--”

Killua undresses quickly, and he helps Alluka, whose is stiff and surprised. “Is she always like this?” she whispers into his ear.

Killua smiles sheepishly. “She’s a bit strict,” he whispers back.

“I heard that,” Mito juts in, taking the last of their clothes. 

The bath is as comfortable as the last time Killua came to Whale Island, but it’s even better with Alluka here with him.

“This is nice, brother,” Alluka sighs, as Killua rubs soap on her back, a spot that she can’t quite reach herself. 

Killua sighs in contentment, as she returns the favor, small fingers massaging his back. “You should become a masseuse!” Killua exclaims for not the first time. Alluka giggles.

_________________________________________________

At dinner, Nanika comes out. “Can I have some fish, Mito?” she asks Mito, and she smiles, scooping out a generous helping of fish for her.

Gon sits opposite from Killua, head stuck in a workbook, working and eating at the same time. If he still had Nen, Killua would expect fumes escaping his ears. Mito pats Gon’s back, “For tonight, you have a break since we have guests.” she says sternly.

Gon perks up, throwing the workbook over his shoulder. “Thank you, Teacher Mito!” 

Nanika looks at Mito curiously. Killua sees Gon and Mito stiffen, but he relaxes, trying to assure them that it’ll be okay. “Mito, can I have more rice?” Nanika asks.

Mito scoops more rice into Nanika’s bowl. She digs in, quiet for the rest of the meal. Killua sees the sweat rolling down Mito’s temple.

“Don’t worry,” Killua says kindly, “If you’re nice to Nanika, she won’t ask for things that you can’t give.” Mito slumps in relief, but Killua still senses her tension.

Gon interrupts, “So what have you been up to?” he asks around a mouthful of beef stew.

Killua smiles, “I just visited Ikalgo and Meleoreon in Yorknew City. Besides that, Nanika and I have been going all around the known world. Morel also taught us how to steer a sail ship!” Killua continues talking about his and his sister’s adventures, Gon laughing and asking questions at the right moments. Mito relaxes.

Finally, Nanika, with her tremendous appetite, burps with a satisfied pat on her. She looks up at Mito again, “Mito?”

Mito, who has started standing to gather the dishes, sits down with a thump. “Yes, Nanika?” she asks nervously.

“Can you promise to teach Alluka how to do her hair?” Nanika’s eyes and mouth turn pitch black.

Mito laughs in relief. “Of course! You know, I used to have the longest, most beautiful hair. I cut it off though, because it was such a hassle to take care of.”

“I didn’t know that!” Gon interjects. Killua sends him a glance, which causes the other boy to pout in his seat. 

Nanika’s ghostly eyes peer into Mito. “I like Mito.” Tears form at the corner of her eyes.

Killua smiles. “Yeah, Aunt Mito is cool. Do you want a wish?” he turns to Mito. 

She shakes her head. “No, don’t worry about that.” Nanika looks confused.

Killua stands up to lay a hand around Nanika’s shoulders. “Finally, someone to teach you girl stuff! Canary has been bugging me to help you figure that stuff out, but I just can’t. And Canary can’t leave her post or she’d have you dolled up in the finest clothes and make-up. This is perfect!”

Nanika looks up at Killua. “I love Killua. I love Killua.”

“I love you too, Nanika.” 

Tears stream down Nanika’s eyes, and she hugs Killua passionately. When they separate, Alluka is back. “What did Nanika say, brother?” she asks.

“Just for Mito to teach you how to do your hair. Remember when I tried to braid it?” The two siblings laugh, Killua remembering the giant tangles from his inexperienced fingers and Alluka screaming at him to stop.

Killua looks to Gon and Mito to explain, and he is surprised to see them both with tears streaming down their cheeks. 

“Well,” Mito rubs her face roughly. “I’m going to clean the dishes.”

Gon wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He asks, “Do you two want to come to my room?”

“Yeah!” Killua follows Gon, pulling Alluka along, who stays planted.

“I’m going to help Mito with cleaning dishes!” she says with resolve.

Surprised, but happy that Alluka enjoys Mito’s company, Killua shrugs. “Have fun. Come up if you get bored.” 

“Sounds good!” Alluka bounces away.

_____________________________________________

Gon’s room looks the same as ever. Killua realizes with a jolt that it’s been a year and a half since he was last alone with Gon, and a year since he last saw his friend.

Gon scratches his head nervously, mussing up his spiky hair. “I know I apologized already, but I feel like it was not enough.”

“It’s fine,” Killua says it in a tone that indicates it’s not fine at all. Gon shrinks. Killua sighs. “Ikalgo told me to visit you. He said it would heal old wounds.”

“Old wounds?” Gon asks.

“I was so worried about you when you went up against Pitou. I still have nightmares. Alluka insisted that we come right away because she’s been worried about me, and I hate worrying her.” Killua sighs, “Fuck! I did so much for you, Gon, and I just felt--or feel--” he feels the angry tears coming. Gon looks small, his muscled arms shrinking into himself. “I felt like I was nothing to you, which means I was nothing at all.”

Gon falls to his knees, his hands roughly wiping tears off his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Killua. I was so focused on Kite that I lost sight of everything else. What can I do so you will forgive me?”

Killua turns around, his back facing Gon. “I don’t know!” That’s a lie; he knows what he wants. He’s just scared that Gon will reject him, again. This is enough. This simple camaraderie, and a loving environment for Alluka. It’s enough, he insists to himself.

Gon’s voice is full of the usual resolve and determination as he interrupts Killua’s thoughts, “I will do anything to make up for my mistakes!” he said with conviction. He bows to Killua, mirroring his apology, all those months ago, to Nanika.

Killua turns around, and he sees Gon’s eyes wet with tears. His fists are clenched against the ground. So much has changed about them; they’ve both grown, gone on separate paths. But at the same time, so much was the same. He was Gon, and he will always try his hardest for the people he loves.

Loves? Certainly as a friend, but--Killua squashes the thought, as his cheeks become warm.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you, Killua,” Gon interrupts his thought. He stands up. His intense brown eyes are even more focused than usual, filled with a blunt straightforwardness that Killua always respected. Gon takes a step toward him. “Can I kiss you?” he states with an even tone, as if asking Killua to pass the salt.

Killua takes a step back, surprised that Gon of all people caught him off guard.

“Er, nevermind,” Gon scratches his head, shrinking into himself, “Sor--”

Killua interrupts his apology with a kiss. Gon kisses back. It’s an awkward thing. Neither of them have any experience, but it feels right, somehow, like Killua was destined to be here, and to kiss Gon.

“Don’t apologize,” Killua whispers, as he pulls away. Gon is blushing, and from the warming of his cheeks Killua can tell he’s blushing too. “Ugh, Canary was right. I owe her 10,000 jennys.”

“What?!” Gon asks, “You bet on this?!”

Killua waves him off, “Yeah. Canary bet you would ask first. I thought there was no chance.” He looks off wistfully, and when he returns back to the present, Gon still looks annoyed. 

“Do you want to kiss again?” Killua asks. Gon instantly brightens, nodding his head and forgetting Canary’s bet. Killua laughs, amused by the simple earnest heart of an Enhancer.

The next few hours are full of excited conversations, and more kisses, each boy slowly improving together. Gon gets excited talking about his Dad at one point, and he holds Killua’s hand, and white-haired boy’s stomach fills with butterflies. Somehow, it feels different than holding Alluka’s hand.

Alluka! Killua stands up suddenly. “I should check on Alluka.”

Gon nods, joining him. “It’s been a while.”

Killua’s heart warms to see Gon join him so earnestly, without any second thoughts. Gon leads him down the stairs, and he laughs, seeing Mito and Alluka with fancy makeup on their faces. Alluka’s hair is in an intricate braided bun, and she’s wearing a fancy kimono. 

“Wow, you look good, Alluka!” he compliments. Alluka perks up at hearing Killua’s voice, and she beams. 

Mito is wearing her usual clothes, but her doe-like eyes pop with the makeup. “You look good, too!” Gon says earnestly to his aunt. Mito blushes slightly.

“Brother, I have a request for you!” Alluka asks.

“Hm?” Killua smiles. “What’s up?”

“Mito said there’s a clinic on the mainland that does homonal blocks--”

“Hormone blockers,” Mito corrects kindly. 

Alluka nods. “Can we stay longer so Mito can take me to the doctor? You can hang out with Gon!”

Killua beams. He’s heard of hormone blockers for trans kids, and he’s considered it for Alluka, but between keeping Alluka safe from his family and managing Nanika’s requests, he just hasn’t found a time. Finding a doctor is also challenging, and he’s surprised at Mito’s connections.

However, he’s worried about Alluka being alone, with just Mito. While she is kind and smart, Mito cannot protect Alluka from malicious people. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Killua asks his sister.

Alluka hugs him. “You’re so protective, brother! I’ll be fine. And I told Mito all about the rules so if anything happens, she can just command Nanika to make them go away.”

Killua’s eyes widen, again surprised by the amount of trust that Alluka continues to pour into Mito. Well, if anyone deserves it, it’s Mito. “Alright,” he concedes, “We can stay longer. Gon and I need to figure some things out between us anyway.” He notices Gon blushing in the corner of his eye, and Mito lightly teasing him, causing the poor teenager to redden further.

“Yay!” Alluka hugs Killua tightly. “Thank you, brother.” She turns to Mito, “And thank you, Aunt Mito!”

Mito smiles, “Of course, Alluka. Why don’t we set up bed mats in Gon’s room?”

“Okay!” The three teens follow the matriarch, helping her set up the mats and linens.

As Killua lays in bed, Alluka gently snoring as her hand clasped his, he looks up at Gon. The teenager’s constantly furrowed brow is relaxed in sleep, and he takes calm and deep breaths. The blanket only covers his stomach, and his arms and legs stick out. 

Killua smiles softly, feeling something within him, that nagging anger and unhappiness, fade away, replaced by a resolve built on both platonic and romantic love and trust. He closes his eyes, overwhelmingly content to simply be close to his two most loved ones.


End file.
